yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Ruh-ul Mesnevi/75
75.BEYİT ORJİNAL METİN LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ 1. هر دو بحری آشنا آموخته TRANSKRİPTİ BOŞ Elini kızın nabzına koyup birer birer felekten çektiği cevir ve meşakkati soruyordu. On her pulse he placed his hand… then one by one he asked over and over again about Fate and its cruelty… in the past. , 2. هر دو جان بی دوختن بر دوخته TRANSKRİPTİ BOŞ Bir adamın ayağına diken batınca ayağını dizi üstüne kor. When the foot of somebody is suddenly stabbed by a thorn, that one quickly lifts foot and knee to see where flesh is torn. Ruh-ul Mesnevi/75 ile ilgili daha fazla bilgiye Vikikaynak'dan ulaşabilirsiniz. Dü, lafzıyla murâd pâdişâh u mihmân-ı gaybdır. Bahrî'de olan yâ, tenkîr içindir. Tazîm murâd olunur. Âşinâ, burada biliş mânasınadır. Lâkin bahr zikr olunmağla suda yüzmek mânasını dahi ibhâm eder. ikisini bahre teşbîh eyledi. Zîra âşinâlık kalb u rûhun sıfâtıdır. Kalb u rûh ise âlem-i melekûtdan-dır. Alem-i melekût ise âlem-i mülkden evsa’dır. Şöyle ki biri birlerine nisbe-ti nisbet-i derya vü nehr gibidir. Ve bir dahi biri sûret ve biri mâna-i vüs'at u ihâta sâhibi idi. Ve biri dahi bahr-i taleb ve biri dahi bahr-i matlûb idi. Ve biri dahî bahr-i istifâza ve istifâde ve birisi bahr-i ifâde ve ifâza idi. Ve biri bahri firak ve biri bahr-i visâl idi. Ve biri dahi bahr-i derd ve biri bahr-i derman idi. Ve bu beyt mâ-ba'dinde olan beyteyn ile nazar-ı dakîkde rûh ile mürşidin vasıfları beyânındadır. Mana-yı beyt budur ki; her ikisi âşinâsın öğrenmiş ve bilmiş deryâ-yı azîm idi. Güyâ pâdişâh bir deryâ-yı bî-pâyân idi ki, onun şinâveri mihmân-ı gaybî ve mihmân-ı gayb dahi bir bahr-i girân 137 idi ki onun şinâgeri pâdişâh idi. Deryâ ise şinâverin bilmemek olmaz. Ve bu mâna dahi müyesserdir ki her iki bahri deryâ-ı muârefede âşinâlık ve yüzmek öğrenmişlerdi. Bu sûret-de bahrîde olan yâ, nisbet için olur. Ve mısrâ-ı sânide dûhten ki dikmekdir, yâni iki mütefârık nesneyi birbirine vasldır. Murâd ittisâl-ı ceseddir. Yâni her iki cân bî-ittisâl-i cesed ve sohbet-i cism biri birlerine muttasıl ve mülâkî idi. Maksûd âlem-i ervâhda olan taalluk u taarrufu beyândır. Nitekim hadîsde gelir, Hadis Metni Meali Kaynak الارواح جنود مجندة فما تارف منها اءتلف وما تناكر منها اختلف Rüya üç çeşittir. Bir çeşit rüya Allah’tandır. Bir çeşit rüya şeytanın hüzün vermesi türündendır.Bir çeşit rüyada kişinin kendi kendıne söylediği düşündüğü şeyden dolayıdır Sahih-i Buhari,Kitabu’l-Enbiya Ve bazı rubâiyâtda gelir: METNİN ORJİNALİ LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ بينى وبينك فى المحبة نسبة مستورة عن سر هذا العالم نحن اللذان تحاببت ارواحنا من قبل خلق الله ط ينةآدم LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ BURAYA YAZILACAKTIR Benimle senin arasında muhabbetli bir ilişki vardır.Ve bu ilişki bu alemin sırrında gizlenmiştir. İkimizin ruhu Allah Adem’i yaratmadan evvel birbirini sevmiştir İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ Malum ola ki, iki nesne arasında intizâm u ittisâl olmak ve ülfet ve içtimâ bulunmak yâ münâsebet-i zahire vey münâsebet-i bâtine hasebiyledir. Yâni ya zâtda veya sıfâtda veya ef âlde veya ahvâlde veya merâtibde iştirâkledir. Mahkîdir ki, İmam Gazâlî kuddise sırruhu Kudüs-i Şerîf'de bir kebûter-le bir zâgı gördü ki biri birlerine muttasıl olmuşlar ve üns bulmuşlar. Bu icti-mâ-ı cinseyn elbet bir münâsebete mebnîdir, diye eliyle işaret edip ol ikisi yerlerinden hareket etdiler. Gördü ki ikisi de lengdir. Pes bildi ki ol içtimâ bu a'rec münâsebetiyledir. Ve Şeyh Ebû Medyen-i Mağribî kuddise sırruhû bir gün taşra çıkıp bir şahs mukârin olup birkaç adım bile gitdi. Şeyh bundan mü-tevahhiş olup sual eyledi. Meğer müşrik imiş. Pes, müfârakat eyledi. Ve bu sırr-ı münâsebeti ma'rifet-i havâss-ı ehl-i tarîkatin makâmâtındandır. Zîrâ ziyâde gumûzu vardır. Demişlerdir ki, ism ile müsemmâ arasında bile münâsebet vardır. Meselâ fahr-ı âlem sallallahu aleyhi ve sellemin Muhammed ve Ahmed isimlerinin mânasıyla ahlâk ve ef'âli arasında münâsebet-i azîme vardır. Bu sebebden demişlerdir ki: METNİN ORJİNALİ LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ الاسماء والكنى تنزل من صوب السماء LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ BURAYA YAZILACAKTIR İsimler ve künyeler gökten inerler İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ Ve bu cihetdendir ki âlem-i misâlde bazı ervâh ve âlem-i dünyâda bazı eşhâs ile içtimâ' ve ülfet hâsıl olur. Hatta vâkıada bazı suver-i hüsne ve kabîhe görünmek dahi sırr-ı münâsebet üzerine mebnîdir. Meselâ koyun görmek sıfât-ı teslîmdir. Ve bakar u câmus ekl ü şürbün galebesi sıratıdır. Ve hınzır harâma hırs-ı 138 gâlibdir. Ve alâ hâzâ, pes, pâdişâhın ruhu tabîb-i suverînin ruhu ve rüh-ı sultanînin hekîm-i İlâhînin rûhu ile âlem-i ervâhda bazı münâsebet ile taârüfü ve husûsan mizâc-ı unsûrîye müteallik olan türâb biri birlerine ka-rîb mevziden ahz olunup hakkâniyet-i suveriyyeleri olmak ile sohbet-i suve-riyeye müncer oldu. METNİN ORJİNALİ LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ صحبت غنيمت است بهم جون رسيده ايم تاكىبهم رسداين تخته يارها LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ BURAYA YAZILACAKTIR Birbirimiz bulmuş iken sohbeti ganimeti bilelim. Bu tahta parçalan kim bilir bir daha ne zaman bir araya gelir İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ Kâle'1-lâhu Taâlâ: Ayet Metni Meali Sure ve Ayet وكونوا مع الصادقين Sadıklarla birlikte olunuz (Tevbe 119) Maksûd erbâb-i tezkiye ile ülfet ve sohbete tahrîzd